The Legend of Spyro: A Whole New World
by Titanic Disaster
Summary: Life in the world of dragons has restored, and Spyro fell in love with Cynder. When they make friends, their happy lives will go on forever. But little did they know that something bad's about to change Spyro's life.
1. Chapter 1: A Rainy Day

**The Legend of Spyro: A Whole New World**

**Chapter 1: A Rainy Day**

It's been a year since Spyro and Cynder defeated Malefor from starting the Great Cleansing. They later returned to Warfang, where they told Terrador, Volteer, and Cyril the bad news about Ignitus.

At the balcony, in a cold night, Spyro and Cynder were looking at the stars above the night sky with Sparx. They even watch the shooting stars zoom by.

"You know, Spyro," Sparx said, "seeing the shooting stars reminds me of the time my father and I went to see the night sky."

Spyro smiled at Sparx and then looked at the sky. He then closed his eyes and sighed. All of a sudden, a flashback filled his mind.

_As Spyro unleashes his dragon fury to put the world in pieces back together, Cynder whispered, "I love you."_

After the flashback, Spyro opened his eyes and gasped in surprise. He turned to Cynder and asked, "Cynder, was it true?" Cynder turned to him. "You really...love me?"

The black dragoness looked the purple dragon until she said, "Yes, Spyro. It's true."

"Well, why didn't you tell me?"

"I admitted, Spyro. After all, we have worked together to stop Malefor, and we did. I'm proud of you, Spyro. If it weren't for you, I'd still be his servant." And with that, Cynder gave Spyro a kiss, which made him smile.

"Sounds like you got yourself a girlfriend, Spyro," Sparx said rudely.

"Sparx!" Spyro snapped.

"I'm sorry."

Spyro then yawned and said, "I got to get some sleep. I'll see you in the morning, Cynder." He went in the temple when he said this.

"You too, Spyro," Cynder said.

The next morning, Spyro and Cynder went out for a flight. They flew across the forest until they landed beside the waterfall. Cynder lowered her head to have a drink of water while Spyro looked at his reflection. Sadness filled his body when he remembered Ignitus's sacrifice, which had broken his heart. Tears fill in his eyes as he sniffled. "Oh, Ignitus," he said to himself as a tear fell to the water.

Cynder splashed Spyro in the face and said, "If you remain that way after his sacrifice, he wouldn't be proud."

"But what will I do?" Spyro said sadly. "I miss him so much. He was like a father to me."

"And you'll always miss him like I will, but he'll always be with us in our hearts. Believe me, Spyro, he'll be proud of you like I am of you." Spyro looked at her with tears in his eyes. She dried his eyes and said, "Don't give me those dragon tears, Spyro, because they don't solve anything. Just chin up, Spyro."

Just then, a raindrop landed on Cynder's head. Looking up, it started raining. Spyro and Cynder flew back to the temple, only to arrive soaking wet. Walking in, they shook to dry up.

Terrador came in and said, "How did it go out there, Spyro?"

"Nothing," Spyro said. "We were just chatting until it started raining."

"Yeah, Spyro was just heartbroken about Ignitus," Cynder said, "and I told him that he'll be with us in our hearts."

Terrador patted on Spyro's head and said, "Don't feel that way after his sacrifice, Spyro. After all, we all miss him."

"But it wasn't suppose to be like that."

"I know, young dragon. Now, come with us and have some fruits."

As they eat their fruit, Spyro stopped eating and looked out the window. "Can any dragon imagine a rainy day like this?" he asked.

"Not all dragons imagine rainy days, Spyro," Cyril said.

"What's wrong, Spyro?" Terrador asked. "Aren't you gonna finish?"

"No. I'm just...Oh, I can't say it." And with that, he left the room.

The Guardian Dragons looked at each other until Cynder said, "I'll talk to him." She followed Spyro down the hall until they arrived at where they once slept. "Spyro, what's the matter?" she asked.

"Nothing," Spyro said, shaking his head. "I just wanted to see the view from here."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"I don't know, Cynder. I don't know."

That night, as it still rained, while everyone's sleeping, Spyro sat by the wall and remembered the times with Sparx when he was a little dragon from before realising he wasn't a dragonfly after all. He later yawned and walked to Cynder and laid beside her. He then curled up and went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests

**Chapter 2: Unexpected Guests**

On the following morning, Spyro daydreamed of marrying Cynder when Sparx showed up and said, "Hey, Spyro. Something tells me we got intruders."

"Intruders?" Spyro asked when he snapped out of it.

"Yeah, Spyro. All I can find is this." Sparx showed Spyro a gold scale when he said this. Spyro sniffed it and said, "Can you show me?"

"No, but I can show you the footprints. They were heading down the hall."

Spyro saw the tracks and followed them down the hall. Sniffing at them, he wasn't watching where he was going when he bumped his head right at the door. "Ouch! Damn it!" He managed to push the door and continue following the tracks. As he followed them, he saw the tracks leading to the forest. He followed them down the forest until he suddenly heard laughter. He saw the rocks and climbed up. Looking down, not only is he at the top of the waterfall, but he also saw the dragons he had not seen before. **(These dragons are OnyxtheDragon17's OCs.)**

The first dragon has gold scales and an orange underbelly and wings with orange streaks on the sides. He has a sun-shaped birthmark on his forehead and chest. He is Sunspot.

The second dragon has dark blue scales and a silver underbelly and wings. She has a crescent-shaped birthmark and tailblade. She is Eclipse.

The third dragon has black scales and a gray underbelly and wings. He wears a gold chain around his neck, and he has dark brown eyes. He is Onyx.

The fourth dragon has green scales and a yellow underbelly and wings. She is Kiwi.

The fifth dragon has emerald green scales and a purple underbelly and wings. She is Jewel.

The sixth dragon has silver scales and a blue underbelly and wings. He is Cobalt.

The seventh dragon has red scales with a golden underbelly and wings. She is Valentina.

The eighth dragon has blue scales and a gold underbelly and wings. He is Duke.

The ninth dragon has black scales and a red underbelly and wings. He also has red eyes. He is Jordan.

The tenth dragon has white scales and a black underbelly and wings, but color changes due to emotions. He is Lupe.

"Who the hell are these dragons?" Spyro whispered, remaining unseen.

As Kiwi looked at her reflection at the water, Onyx walked in the water and splash her in the face.

"Hey!" Kiwi yelled. "What the hell's your problem, you jerk?!"

Onyx burst out laughing, only to stop when Lupe charged toward him in rage. Lupe's scales had turned red and orange when he got mad upon seeing what Onyx did.

"Easy, Lupe," Onyx said.

"Shut the hell up, blackie," Lupe snarled. "You are the one that made Kiwi wet, and now you're gonna get it!" He opened his mouth wide and tried to bite Onyx when Cobalt grabbed his tail and said, "Knock it off, Lupe. And Onyx, apologize to Kiwi."

After Lupe's color changed back to black and white, Onyx walked to Kiwi and apologized to her, and she accepted the apology.

"That's better," Sunspot said when he watched the whole thing.

_How could that dragon change colors in emotions like that?_ Spyro thought when he saw what Lupe did.

"Now, I don't want you guys to get in any trouble," Valentina said. "For now on..."

Before Spyro can get a chance to hide, Valentina's eyes met his from above. Gasping, he fell over a cliff, hitting his jaw on the rock, and landing on the shallow water. He heard footsteps hitting the water, and Jordan lifted his head out of the water as he clenched his teeth in pain while groaning.

"Holy hell," Jordan cried, "are you okay?"

Spyro jerked his head away from Jordan's paws and said, "Now, see here. Ow! I would like to tell you that you were intruding our temple!"

Onyx grinned at Spyro and said, "The name's Onyx, and these are Sunspot, Eclipse, Lupe, Kiwi, Jewel, Cobalt, Valentina, Jordan, and Duke."

Looking at them, Spyro could see smiles on Onyx's friends' faces as they look at him.

"And we're sure we'll get to Dragon Valley soon," Valentina said.

But Spyro shook his head and said, "I'm afraid you're far from that valley. This is Warfang."

As if something smacked his back, Onyx looked at Spyro with wide eyes and asked, "Warfang? W-We're in Warfang?" Spyro nodded at him and said, "Yes, Onyx. Warfang."

Onyx placed his paw on his head and cried, "Oh, how am I gonna explain this to the others in Dragon Valley? They'd be worried sick!"

"Let's not panic, Onyx," Lupe said. "Warfang's not a bad place after all."

"Yeah, I haven't been at Warfang before," Valentina added.

"So none of you guys have," Spyro guessed correctly.

Onyx then asked Spyro if he and his friends can stay at the temple, and Spyro accepted.

Inside the temple, Onyx and his friends were welcomed by the Guardian Dragons, and they decided to see Spyro. When they asked him, Spyro had decided to tell them the story from the past. He tells them that when he was an egg, he was raised by Sparx and his parents until a fire breath he blew made them realize that he isn't a dragonfly after all, and when he met Ignitus in the temple, he was told to rescue Terrador, Cyril, and Volteer from Cynder's clutches because she was at Malefor's side, and when Spyro fought against her, she shrunk down to his size, and he saved her life from suction. He told the Guardian Dragons that Malefor used her to conquer the world.

"No way," Valentina said. "It's no wonder this Malefor dragon wanted to conquer the world using Cynder."

"Yeah, and I knew he used her," Spyro said. "Now, where was I?"

Picking up where he left off, Spyro told them that when Cynder thought that she doesn't belong with the other dragons, he followed her with Sparx, and they all eventually end up imprisoned in a crystal. Just three years after that, they were released, only for Spyro and Cynder to be shackled by thier necks. When they escaped, they helped the cheetah reunite with the other cheetahs in Avalar, who helped them return to Warfang. They fought against a creature that's causing disaster and reunited with the Guardian Dragons.

After the rest of the story, he tells them that when he, Cynder, and Ignitus arrived at Malefor's hideout, Ignitus helped them through the flames only to sacrifice his life, which filled Spyro with grief. When they find Malefor, they fought against him, and when Malefor's gone, the spell was broken when the chains that bond Spyro and Cynder disappeared from their necks. And when Spyro unleashed his dragon fury to bring the world in pieces back together, Cynder admitted that she loved him. They both survived.

"Shackled together with Cynder? That's rather pointless," Lupe said.

"True, but at least she and I work together," Spyro said.

"Yeah, Spyro," Jordan said. "And it sure is sad when Ignitus sacrificed his life."

"It does break my heart when he sacrificed himself," Spyro sighed.

"Hey, guys," Onyx said, "let's go outside and play Hide and Seek. Spyro, you wanna play?"

"Nah, you guys go ahead. I'll just look outside on the balcony."

"Okay, Spyro." And with that, the gang left.

Spyro walked out to the balcony and looked at the clouds in the sky when Cynder came in. "Who were those dragons?" she asked.

"I thought they're intruders, but I then realized I could be wrong. I told them a story about me and what we did to save the world from Malefor."

"Well, I'm glad you did, Spyro."

Spyro and Cynder then walked in the temple to have some fruits.


	3. Chapter 3: Spyro's Dream

**Chapter 3: Spyro's Dream**

As the sun sets in Warfang, Spyro and Cynder were looking at the sky when Cynder turned her head to Spyro and asked, "Are you all right, Spyro? You seem quiet."

"I am," Spyro said. "It's just that...Oh, I can't say it."

Cynder chuckled and kissed Spyro in the cheek. "You're a rascal, Spyro. I mean, I once dream about love between us."

Spyro turned his head to Cynder in surprise. "You did?"

"Sure. And I'm sure you dreamed about love between us, too."

"Actually, I daydreamed of love between us."

"That's rather nice." The sun completely went down when Cynder said this.

As the young dragons look at the night sky, Onyx picked up a small rock and threw it at Spyro in the head.

"Ow!" Spyro yelped, putting his paw on where the rock hit him. "Onyx, what the hell was that for?!"

"It doesn't matter," Onyx lied. "It's just a joke."

"No, it isn't. You did that on purpose."

"Whatever."

"No, I mean it."

Without saying another word, Onyx left.

Spyro groaned in annoyance and said, "God, that moron."

"Don't worry, Spyro," Cynder said, placing her paw on Spyro's shoulder. "Just ignore him. He doesn't know what he's thinking."

Just a while later, everyone went to sleep, and Spyro began to dream.

_Spyro and Cynder were running around the meadow with smiles on their faces, laughing. When Cynder turned to him, he grabbed her, and they rolled down the hill, laughing. On the ground, he looked deeply into Cynder's eyes as she does the same._

_"I love you so much," Spyro said._

_"I love you, too," Cynder said._

_Slowly they moved their heads toward each other until they kissed. The moment was romantic with Spyro and Cynder together in love. As they kiss, the wind blew across the meadow. The kissing continues on with their paws on each other's heads. They stopped kissing and looked deeply into each other._

Back in reality, Spyro, still in his sleep while dreaming, was rolling on his back. "Oh, I love you so much, Cynder, my love," he mumbled. "You're so sweet, and you're so kind. Oh, I can't stop loving you, and neither can you." He kept rolling and mumbling. "You're my beautiful love, Cynder, and I love you."

Cynder awoke upon Spyro's mumbling and saw him rolling around. She could tell that he loved her. Smiling, she tapped his side, which cause him to yelp with his eyes popped open. He looked at her, who's smiling at him. She reached her head and kissed him, which made him smile.

Spyro and Cynder heard a knock on the door, and Cyril's voice said, "Spyro, are you okay? You sound like you have a dry throat or something."

"I'm fine, Cyril," Spyro said. "I was just dreaming."

"Well, get back to sleep right now. It's after midnight."

Spyro curled up and slept, and so did Cynder.


	4. Chapter 4: The Dinner Prom

**Chapter 4: The Dinner Prom**

Cynder and Valentina laid on their backs on the ground and watched the clouds roll by.

"You know, Cynder," Valentina said, "sometimes it's nice to lay on my back and just watch the clouds roll by."

"And just relax," Cynder said. She saw the cloud that made the shape of a heart and said, "Look! That cloud looks like a heart."

"Hearts can mean love, Cynder," Valentina said.

"That's what they said, Val."

When Valentina and Cynder spoke, Spyro came to Cynder and said, "Hello, my love."

"Oh! Hi, Spyro. What are you doing out here?"

"I just came by to see you."

Cynder sat up and said, "Good to hear that. But why are you here?" All she got in response was a kiss from Spyro. "Oh, Spyro." She placed her paw on her cheek when she said this.

"Cynder, I heard that there's a dinner prom for the two of us."

"What's a prom?"

"It's a date, according to Volteer."

"A date? Oh, I'd love to be there with you!"

"Then you're with me."

That night, Spyro and Cynder arrived at a prom with Onyx and Kiwi, Cobalt and Jewel, and Sunspot and Eclipse. They sat at each table and ordered what they wanted to eat. While waiting to eat, Cynder looked at Spyro and said, "My dear Spyro, isn't it nice to be here?"

"It sure is," Spyro sighed.

"Oh, Spyro, I've never felt this happy before."

"Yeah, me neither. It sure is beautiful."

At Sunspot and Eclipse's table, they both deeply look into each other's eyes until they kissed.

At Onyx and Kiwi's table, they both kissed until the cheetah gave them what they've ordered.

"Oh, thanks," Onyx said.

At Cobalt and Jewel's table, they chat about what they remembered when the cheetahs gave them what they ordered.

Back at Spyro and Cynder's table, the cheetahs gave them what they ordered.

"Spyro, do you remember the time we flew around after we've defeated Malefor and survived when the world was back together?" Cynder asked.

"Uh, yeah," Spyro said, "I remember that. I thought both of us could die in there, but somehow I was wrong. And I did hear you say 'I love you.' I didn't realize it, Cynder, until right now."

"I admitted I love you because I'm proud of you, Spyro."

The purple dragon and the black dragoness ate their food, and the cheetahs took them away when they're finished. Cynder tells Spyro that she'll never forget the night when Spyro placed his paws on hers. Looking deeply into each other's eyes, they brought their heads close to each other and kissed. Their new friends stopped eating and chatting and looked at them kissing. The other dragons, of course, are too busy eating and chatting, and so are the cheetahs. Then, about ten minutes later, the kissing stopped.

"Oh, I love it when I'm in love," Spyro sighed.

"Now that's the other one I won't forget," Cynder said.

"Holy hell," Onyx said. "Did they just...?"

"Yes, they did," Kiwi said.

"Damn. I'd say that's a new record," Sunspot said, "a ten-minute kiss for tonight." Eclipse giggled upon hearing this.

After the dinner prom, the young dragons arrived home.

"I can't believe it, Spyro," Cynder said, "I mean, that kiss was like ten minutes long. I'm never gonna forget that."

"Neither am I," Spyro said. He turned to ask Cynder, only to find her sleeping on the ground. He then smiled and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Volteer Wounded

**Chapter 5: Volteer Wounded**

Just around the afternoon, when Spyro and Sunspot arrived at a lake, Spyro flew to a floating log and landed carefully on it.

"Spyro, what are you doing?" Sunspot asked.

"Shh! I just want to catch fish," Spyro whispered. "I heard they're good for a dragon's protein, just like meat." Seeing one close to the surface, he raised his claw up and swung it down to catch it, only to miss it and fell in the water, which results splashing Sunspot in the face. He shot up from the water and tried to catch the fish in the air, but it's quite difficult because the fish slips out of his claws no matter what.

"Spyro, do you need help?" Sunspot asked.

While trying to catch the fish, Spyro said, "No, I, I think I got it." Then he caught the fish with his jaws. "I got it!"

"All right, Spyro! Nice catch!"

Spyro and Sunspot ate the fish just a while later after Spyro had managed to cook it with his flame breath. When the sun set, they decided to head back home. When they got home, however, Sparx arrived and said, "Spyro, you're not gonna believe this."

"Sparx. What's wrong?"

"I'll show you when we get in."

When Spyro, Sparx, and Sunspot came in the room, they saw Volteer laying on the ground bleeding. He had so many bite marks, scratches, cuts, and bruises everywhere on his head, chest, body, arms, legs, tail, and neck, and he was coughing up blood. Hunter, Terrador and Cynder were beside him.

Spyro gasped in shock and horror. "Volteer! Oh, no!" he cried. "What happened to him?!"

"We found him bleeding in the forest, Spyro," Terrador said. "When we brought him in, we didn't know what to do. We looked for the red gems, but we couldn't find them."

Spyro looked at Volteer and asked, "What happened to you?"

Volteer coughed up blood and said, "I...I don't know, young dragon." He stopped to cough up more blood. "I, I was flying across the forest when..." he coughed up more blood. "...when something blinded and violently attacked me. I tried to..." he coughed again. "I tried to attack, but I can't see a thing. And then..." he coughed again. "...and then I was thrown to the ground, feeling something biting, scratching, and beating the hell out of me. Then it was all over after my eyes were uncovered." He coughed up blood again and again before coughing hard. His violent coughing upsetted Spyro and startled Terrador. Then he fell unconscious with eyes closed.

"No! Volteer, don't die on us!" Spyro wailed with tears in his eyes.

"Spyro, you can't do anything for him now," Hunter said.

"No! He can't die!" Spyro fell on the ground and cried.

"Hunter, get him out of here with Cynder," Terrador said to Hunter. "I'll stay here and watch over Volteer."

Hunter took the tearful Spyro out of the room as he wailed, "Don't die on us, Volteer! I don't want to see you dead!"

In the other room, Spyro kept crying as Cynder tried to calm him down.

"He just can't die, Cynder! He just can't die, damn it!"

"Spyro, settle down and have faith."

"No! I can't! I don't want to lose him like we did with Ignitus!"

"Spyro, will you..."

"No! He can't die, Cynder! HE JUST CAN'T DIE!!"

WHACK!

"Snap out of it!" Cynder cried when she whacked Spyro in the head with her tail.

Spyro ran to the wall and cried some more. Cynder approached him and said, "I'm sorry, Spyro, but you got to snap out of it." He didn't listen and kept crying. "He just can't die! He just can't die! He just can't die!" Each time he said "just", he pounded his claws on the ground.

"Spyro, stop it," Cynder said. "You're feeling this way like you are after Ignitus's sacrifice. Stop it."

"No! He can't die!"

Cynder had no choice but to slap Spyro in the back of the head with her paw to stop the crying. "Stop it, Spyro! Stop it!"

Spyro finally stopped crying and sniffled. Cynder placed her paw on his neck and said, "I'm so sorry, but I had no choice. You have to stop crying. He'll be okay."

Spyro tearfully looked at Cynder and asked, "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

Spyro then went to sleep at the balcony with Cynder.


	6. Chapter 6: Spyro's Grief

**Chapter 6: Spyro's Grief**

Ten days later, Spyro arrived at the lake and looked at his reflection on the water. Many tears fell from his eyes and into the water. He hasn't felt better since what happened to Volteer. He didn't want to lose Volteer like he and Cynder did with Ignitus.

_He just can't die_, Spyro thought. His tears continue falling in the water when Hunter came to him with the message in his hand. He looked at the cheetah warrior as he gave the message to him. He opened the message and read the note.

_"Spyro, we tried to find the red gems to save Volteer but we couldn't. Your new friends helped us find the red gems in the temple, but by the time we came to Volteer after finding them, it was too late, and Volteer had died. We're sorry, Spyro."_

Spyro dropped the note and cried, "I don't believe this! First Ignitus, and now Volteer!"

Hunter picked Spyro up and took him back home as he kept crying.

Inside his home, Spyro was at the corner crying so much as his friends tried to calm him down. Lupe's scales had turned blue and grey when he felt sad while seeing Spyro cry so much.

"Let it go, Spyro," Jordan said.

"Come on, Spyro," Valentina said. "At least it can't get any worse."

"Go away!" Spyro wailed with his face buried in his arms. "Go away and leave me alone!"

"Spyro, please," Sparx said sadly, patting Spyro on the head. "Please stop crying."

"I can't! I just can't! Not after Volteer died!"

Cynder placed her paw on Spyro's back and said, "There, there, Spyro. Calm down." Spyro jerked his head at her and wailed, "Calm down?! We first lost Ignitus and now we lost Volteer, and you want me to calm down?!"

"I know how sad this was, but..."

"But his death had broken my heart like Ignitus's death had!" And with that, Spyro faced the corner and cried. "But Ignitus's death had mostly made me cry!"

"Spyro, that's enough," Cyril said, pulling Spyro from the corner by his tail.

"Yeah, Spyro," Onyx said, "come on. Don't let it stay in your mind. Just let it go."

"Please, Spyro," Sunspot added. "Stop crying and look at us." Spyro refused.

"Spyro, take it easy," Eclipse said. "Just let it go."

"I can't," Spyro sniffled. "I can't let it go."

"Well, sure you can, Spyro," Kiwi said. "It's like what my father told me. If you let it go, it won't come back to your mind again."

Spyro placed his paws over his eyes filled with tears and fell on the ground, crying his eyes out. "Don't you guys understand?! I've been crying so much after Ignitus's death, and now I'm crying after Volteer's death! This is so, so sad!"

Lupe placed his paw on Spyro's head and said, "Settle down, Spyro. Settle down."

Spyro jerked his head away from Lupe's paw and ran away bawling with the others chasing him.

"Spyro, get back here!" Terrador said.

"Spyro, stop!" Sparx cried.

"Leave me alone!" Spyro bawled.

Spyro's friends tried to grab him but they all missed. He ran to the balcony and cried with paws on his eyes. "Why won't you leave me alone?!" he wailed.

"Because you're not listening to us, young dragon," Cyril said.

Spyro, his eyes still with tears, turned to his friends. "Without Volteer and Ignitus," he sniffled, "life's never the same!"

Jewel dried Spyro's tears and said, "No more tears, Spyro. You got to move on and stop living in the past."

"Jewel's right," Duke said, patting Spyro. "Volteer will be there in your heart, just like Ignitus."

Spyro hung his head down and said, "If it wasn't for this, Volteer would still be alive. Oh, I wish he and Ignitus were here!"

"Didn't you hear what they say, Spyro?" Cynder said. "Stop living in the past and look at who you have."

"What are you saying?"

"Me, Spyro. All of us." Spyro hugged her and cried a bit. "That's better, Spyro. That's better."


	7. Chapter 7: Anger

**Chapter 7: Anger**

Three days after Volteer's funeral, Spyro sat by the balcony with a very sad look on his face. He never felt so sad when Volteer passed away. "I now understand what this is meant to be," he said. "I'm sure gonna miss you and Ignitus anyway, Volteer, but I mostly miss Ignitus."

Cynder came to the balcony and asked, "Are you settled yet, Spyro?"

"Yes, Cynder," Spyro said. "I'll miss him, but you know what? I mostly miss Ignitus. He was like a..."

"Father to you. I know. Just stop living in the past and look at me right in front of you." And with that, she gave Spyro a kiss.

"Thanks, Cynder," Spyro smiled.

Cynder slept by the statue when Valentina came in. "Hey, Cynder," she said. Cynder awoke and saw her. "We need to talk." She laid beside Cynder.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"It's about Spyro. I've never seen how sad he looked when Volteer died of his wounds. I know how well we tried to help, but he just keeps crying."

"Just like the time he kept crying after Ignitus's sacrifice. I tried to help him understand, but it gets rather difficult. He usually understands, but then he kept crying about it, and I was trying to help him."

"Crying about Ignitus and Volteer, I'd say. I mean, he's such a big baby." This made Cynder gasp in shock.

"What did you say, Val?"

"A big baby Spyro is."

"You take that back, Val! Spyro's not a baby! He just has to understand!"

"Well, how could he? I mean, seeing him crying suddenly makes me believe he's nothing but a baby."

Cynder grabbed Valentina's shoulders and snarled, "Don't you dare make fun of Spyro, bitch!"

"Cynder, you have nothing to threaten me with."

"Shut up! Spyro ain't a baby, and you know it!" She moved her paws away from Valentina's shoulders. "Besides, I just keep telling Spyro until he understands."

"Well, any dragon can be a crybaby whenever a mother and father dies. In fact, I can understand that Ignitus was like a father to Spyro, but I'd be goofy to know that Spyro's being such a baby. So understand that Spyro's a big baby, and we might let him cry for the rest of his life, if that's necessary."

Cynder gasped in shock. Valentina's making fun of Spyro, and she didn't like it. Furiously, she pounced at Valentina and roared, "I'll kill you, you son of a bitch!" She started strangling Valentina when Kiwi and Jewel came in and grabbed her. They grabbed her arms.

"Cynder, knock it off!" Kiwi yelled.

"Stop it, Cynder!" Jewel added.

As Kiwi and Jewel pull Cynder away from Valentina by her arms, she struggled to get loose from their grasp and screamed, "Let go of me! That Valentina needs to learn a lesson! She's making fun of Spyro, and she called him a baby!"

That night, Cynder looked at the night sky when Valentina came in.

"Don't say anything, Val."

"I just came by to see how are you feeling."

"I'm just mad about how mean you are about Spyro. He's not a big baby. He was just filled with grief."

"Whatever. You tried to strangle me this afternoon."

"It's only because you're making fun of Spyro, you mean bitch."

"Who cares, Cynder? After all, it's just the way things are."

"No. You just don't understand. He cries because he's filled with grief, not that he's a baby."

"Actually, he is."

Cynder, suddenly enraged, whacked Valentina's head with her tail and roared, "If you're gonna be so mean to Spyro, you red son of a bitch, why don't you just leave him alone instead?! Just because he's filled with grief doesn't mean he's a baby! I know damn well like every other dragon!"

"You're a spoiled brat."

Cynder grabbed Valentina's tail and tossed her to the wall. "Nobody calls me a brat, you idiot!" she roared.

"Idiot? You're ridiculous."

"I'm serious, Valentina!"

"You're just a black bitch."

Cynder let out an enraged roar at Valentina. That, however, awoke the dragons in the temple.

"You are a mean dragon to me and Spyro, Valentina! I thought you're a nice dragon!"

"Well, I am, until Spyro's cries made me become mean to you both."

"What's going on here?" Terrador asked. "Who roared?"

"I did," Cynder said, telling the truth. "It was because Valentina was being mean to me. She had made fun of Spyro, regarding his cries about Volteer and Ignitus, as we spoke. I thought she's being nice, but it turns out that Spyro's cries made her become mean."

"Cynder, go to sleep, and Valentina, we need to talk."

As Cynder went to sleep, Valentina followed Terrador to talk with him after he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8: New Mates

**Chapter 8: New Mates**

After the incident, Valentina had to apologize to Spyro and Cynder, and they both accepted the apology.

Just a week later, Terrador was flying across the forest when he heard a singing voice. He looked around to see where was it coming from. Poking his face through the bushes, he saw a dragoness with light green scales and a yellow underbelly and wings. She was singing beautifully.

Terrador's eyes lock on the dragoness he had never seen before. "Oh, my God," he said quietly to himself. "She looks and sings beautiful."

The light green dragoness stood up and took a sip at the lake. Before Terrador can get a chance to react, her eyes met his.

Gasping, Terrador moved his head up, only to bump his head on a branch of a tree. "Ouch!"

The dragoness came to Terrador and asked, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Terrador said, rubbing his head.

"Thank goodness. I'm Heartleaf. Who are you?"

"Terrador. I'm one of the Guardian Dragons."

"Terrador? A Guardian Dragon? That's rather nice."

"Yeah. My friends are nice, too. Oh, and, uh...I don't know what else to say."

Heartleaf placed her paw on Terrador's shoulder and said, "It's okay."

Terrador and Heartleaf suddenly looked at each other's eyes until Terrador said, "You want to see the other dragons? They're in the temple in Warfang."

"Why, sure, Terrador," Heartleaf smirked, giving Terrador a kiss, which made him blush.

Back in the temple, Terrador introduced his mate to the other dragons, including Spyro and Cynder. Heartleaf had learned the full story from Spyro and Cynder about their adventures into saving the world from Malefor.

Just about a day later, Cyril arrived home with his mate. She has snow white scales and a sky blue underbelly and wings. She is Frostbite. Cyril had met her in the snowy mountains when she saw him.

On a chilly night, Spyro was looking at the cloudy sky when Cobalt came in.

"Hey, Spyro, what's the matter?"

"Nothing. I'm just looking at the sky." He looked at Cobalt and asked, "Sometimes I usually remember what I lose, like the time when Ignitus died in the flames, and like the time when Volteer died of his wounds."

"Well, my parents were always kind to me until they both died. My mother died of stomach cancer, and my father died of a heart attack. I missed them so much, but I don't cry much. Don't you have a family?"

Spyro shook his head. "No, I don't," he said, "but I was raised by Sparx's parents until my flame breath had us realize I'm not a dragonfly at all."

"And Ignitus was like a father to you, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm gonna sleep right now. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night, Cobalt."


	9. Chapter 9: Spyro's Rage

**Chapter 9: Spyro's Rage**

Spyro and his friends went to the forest to hang out for a while after leaving a note for Terrador and Cyril.

As Jordan looked at the waterfall, Spyro snuck up beside him and jumped at him. He tickled him with the tips of his claws.

"Quit it, Spyro," Jordan laughed.

"Spyro, what are you doing?" Eclipse asked.

"I'm just having fun with Jordan," Spyro said, not bothering to turn around. He suddenly stopped when Sunspot tickled him. "Hey, no fair! Sunspot, that ain't fair!" he laughed.

"Oh, yes, it is," Sunspot giggled.

As the tickling goes on, it suddenly got cut off when Cynder splashed Sunspot and Spyro at the same time. They looked at her, who's laughing at them. Soon they jumped in the water and splashed at her. "Payback!" they shouted.

"Oh, yeah?" Cynder smirked. She splashed at Sunspot before Spyro. Spyro splashed back, and so did Sunspot. It didn't last long when the rain started. The young dragons flew back home.

Inside the temple, Spyro was stretching his legs when Cynder came to him.

"What are you doing, Spyro?"

"I'm stretching my legs. Ooh, that felt good."

"We got the message from Frostbite, and you won't like it."

"Well, what is it?"

"I can't say, but she can. Meet her in the other room."

Spyro met Frostbite in the other room.

"As you may know, I saw the dragon attacking poor Volteer. His painful roars had failed to send a signal for help. I watched as the dragon violently attack him. When the attacker left, Volteer was alone coughing up blood. It was afternoon when Terrador and Cyril came and saw him on the ground."

"You were with them?"

"No. I only stayed at the snowy mountains after the attack until I saw Cyril when he came there."

"Well, who attacked Volteer?"

"I don't know who he is."

"Can you describe what he looks like?"

"He looked like something from your story. Dark purple scales and wings, yellow eyes, and three curved horns."

Spyro gasped with wide eyes. "You don't mean...?"

"It's Malefor, Spyro! He's back!"

"What?! But that's impossible!"

"Now that he's back, he'll be taking vengeance on you! Not to mention Cynder, your love! And for matters worse, he'll be shackling and chaining all of us dragons and make us his slaves for eternity! And he'll be doing the same thing for the cheetah warriors! He'll be conquering the whole world eventually!"

Just about a day later, on the next rainy day, while Sparx chat with Onyx and his friends, Spyro stormed in the temple, and Cynder and the others could see how enraged he looked. Cynder came to him.

"Spyro..."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me, Cynder?!"

"Spyro, I..."

"I just don't believe this! Now that Malefor's back, he'll be taking vengeance on me and you, Cynder! Why the hell didn't you tell me, Cynder?!"

"Spyro, listen to me!"

"No, you listen to me! Last year, we defeated the Dark Master, but now that he's back, he'll be having vengeance on me and you!"

"I've heard of that, too, but..."

"Now we got to find him, and if he finds us, we're gonna kill him!"

"Spyro, that's enough! I know we can stop him, but I..."

"Listen to me, Cynder! I don't care if Malefor shackles us again! Do you have any damn idea how stupid..."

WHAM!

Cynder whacked Spyro's head with her paw, causing his head to jerk sideways. Onyx and his friends gasped at this.

"Cynder, why'd you do that?!" Sparx gasped.

"If you're gonna be that way, Spyro," Cynder roared, "fine! Just leave me alone and don't come near me if we get shackled and chained!" And with that, she turned to go to her room, but Valentina grabbed her tail and said, "Cynder, wait! You don't understand what Spyro said! He's right! You and he must find Malefor and stop him!"

"Well, not anymore, if Spyro has to be like that! Go away!"

"Cynder!"

Sparx flew to Spyro and said, "Spyro, do something!"

"No," Spyro said. "Let her go! I don't care!"

"What?! Spyro, don't say that!"

"Cynder!" Eclipse cried, but it was too late, and Cynder went to her room and closed the door.

When his friends say by the corner with Sparx on Sunspot's head, not knowing what to do, Onyx looked at Spyro, who's standing by the opening to the balcony silently, and approached him. "Well?" he demanded in an angry tone.

Without turning his head and narrowing his eyes, Spyro let out a growl. "Well, what?" he asked coldly.

"What have you got to say for yourself?"

Spyro roared and slammed his claws on the ground. "What have I got to say for myself?! Well, how would you think?! Just yesterday, Frostbite told me that Malefor has returned! Didn't you talk to her?! MALEFOR'S BACK! HE KILLED VOLTEER! Now I have to find and put an end to his life! Don't you understand, Onyx?! Malefor should have been dead, but now that he's back, I'm gonna fight him with my powers, AND I'M GONNA KILL HIM WITH MY OWN TWO CLAWS!"

"Spyro!" Onyx snapped, slapping Spyro in the face. "Did you not hear what she's trying to tell you?! If Malefor finds her, he'll find us and have us all in shackles and chains! The same thing can happen to the cheetah warriors, and he can conquer the whole world once everyone is shackled and chained, and you're just too angry to listen to her! Besides, you should have listened to her when you know damn well as we know!" He then walked to his friends and and sat by them. "You're a mad bastard, Spyro."

Sitting by the wall, Spyro, still angry, looked down with his tail around his feet and paws. "I will find you, Malefor," he said, "and when I do, I'm gonna kill you." He then stood up and ran to the door. "You better be ready, Malefor, because I'm coming to kill you!" He then opened the door and stormed out.


	10. Chapter 10: Captured

**Chapter 10: Captured**

As Spyro flew across the stormy skies, something below hit him the belly, knocking him down. Standing up, he saw Malefor's minions. He raced toward them and attacked. He used his breaths, claws, and his tail against them. As he fought, the minions beat him up, but he kept fighting.

Using his teeth, Spyro grabbed one minion by its arm and tossed it toward the others. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, the minion whacked him in the head with a big rock, knocking him unconscious.

Malefor's minions shackled Spyro to his feet and paws and took him away.

Meanwhile, back in the temple, Sparx, Onyx and his friends were searching for Spyro, but they could not find him.

"Spyro!" Eclipse called out.

"Spyro!" Jordan added.

"Spyro, where are you?!" Valentina added.

"Oh, why did I ever tell him?" Frostbite said to herself.

"It's not your fault, Frostbite," Heartleaf said. "It's nobody's fault. He just can't believe what he heard."

"Spyro!" Onyx called out. "Spyro, where are you?!"

"Buddy, where are you?!" Sparx added.

"Spyro!" Kiwi added.

"Spyro!" Lupe added.

In her room, Cynder just sat sternly by the wall. She didn't care when Spyro left, and she didn't want to help the others find him. Valentina entered her room and said, "Cynder, come on, we gotta find him."

"Go away, Val. If Spyro has to be like that, let him be."

"But we thought you love him. Don't you care about him anymore?"

"I do love him, but I don't like the way he acts. So just go away."

"Spyro!" Jewel and Cobalt called out.

"Spyro!" Duke added. "Oh, where the hell is he? Spyro!"

Terrador sat by the corner thinking. He then went to the magic pool and looked at it. When he stared at it, it showed Malefor's minions taking the shackled Spyro away.

Terrador gasped. "No," he said quietly to himself. "Everyone! Report to me at once!"

"What's wrong?" Jordan asked.

"They got Spyro. They're taking him away."

"No!" Sparx gasped. "Not Spyro!"

"I'm sorry, Sparx."

"But where are they taking him?"

Looking at the magic pool to know where the minions are taking Spyro, Terrador saw the image of Malefor's temple and said, "No. They're taking him to Malefor's temple! You must follow his minions and save Spyro, but be careful when you get there."

"We'll do what we can to save him," Valentina said.

"Come on, guys," Onyx said.

When Onyx and his friends left, Sparx arrived at Cynder's room to tell her. She still looked angry.

"Cynder, you wanna come with?"

"What for? Spyro really got me upset. I tried to tell him, but he wouldn't listen to me."

"Cynder, we have to save Spyro, and you have to come with us."

"I don't care, Sparx! Just shut up and leave me alone!"

"But, Cynder..."

"Just go!"

"But if you can turn your back on Spyro, you'll never see him again!" And with that, Sparx left the room.

Cynder looked down and let a bit of steam out of her nostrils. All of a sudden, a flashback flooded her mind.

_It was a sunny day in the meadow, and Spyro and Cynder were running around, laughing and playing. __Cynder pounced on Spyro, and they rolled down the hill laughing._

_Spyro looked deeply into Cynder's eyes and said, "I love you, Cynder."_

_"I love you, too, Spyro," Cynder smiled. She and Spyro kissed._

_The young dragons flew across the skies. When they landed on the ground, Spyro jumped in the lake, only to come back out with the fish in his mouth. They both ate the fish._

_"That's a tasty fish, Spyro," Cynder said. Looking at Spyro, who had nodded at her in agreement, she brought her head at him and kissed him._

After the flashback, Cynder gasped. "Oh, no. What have I done? I, I shouldn't be so awful to him. I got to save him with the others!" She ran out the temple to catch up with Sparx, Onyx and his friends. "Hang on, Spyro!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Storm

**Chapter 11: The Storm**

Cynder had managed to catch up with Sparx, Onyx and his friends. She had told them why she decided to catch up. It was the flashback she had.

"So you know why I have to catch up, you guys," Cynder said. "I suddenly realized what a terrible mistake I have made, and now I need his help."

"Well, that's more like it, Cynder," Sparx said.

"Come on, guys," Onyx said, "Spyro needs our help!"

_I hope you're okay, Spyro_, Cynder thought.

As the young dragons fly across the sky, a thunderstorm approached. They struggled to avoid getting blown away by strong wings. Sparx was holding on to Cynder's tail. "Looks like we got ourselves a big storm!" he shouted.

"It's called a thunderstorm, Sparx," Duke corrected Sparx.

"Well, who gives a damn about it?!"

Cynder dodged when a lightning bolt almost hit her wing. "That was close," she said.

As the young dragons fly across the thunderstorm, they avoid lightning bolts. Flying in a thunderstorm is dangerous for dragons because they could get hurt or killed by lightning.

"Guys, this is dangerous," Jordan said. "We should land and seek shelter."

"Jordan's right," Onyx said. "Let's find shelter, but where can we find it?"

"The last time I had shelter was the cave," Cobalt said.

"Then we must find it."

But as they're about to find shelter, the winds suddenly blew very strong as it started to rain. The dragons tried to head for shelter, but the strong winds slow them down. The wind hardly blows them back, but they keep flying forward.

Cynder spotted a mountain with a hole and said, "That's gotta be our shelter!"

The young dragons struggle to approach the cave due to strong winds until they eventually made it. Inside the cave, they shook themselves to dry off. They sat by the wall. Sparx stayed behind Cynder's wing.

"Sparx, get out of my wing," Cynder said. Sparx didn't move. "I said, get out of my wing!" She then slapped Sparx away with her paw.

"Ouch. Hey, Cynder, there's no need to be so mean," Sparx said.

"Shut it. I'm not always mean like I never always to Spyro after everything he did with me. Besides, I'm always proud of him. I'm proud of him for saving me from Malefor, and I'm proud of him for helping me. We had worked together, and I love him. And now he loved me at that year."

"So you're his girlfriend."

Cynder slapped Sparx with her paw, sending him flying to the wall. "Shut your damn mouth!" she snapped. "I may not be his girlfriend, but we just fall in love!"

"Cynder, wait," Cobalt said. "Sparx's right. You are Spyro's girlfriend."

"But how could I be his girlfriend?"

"You love Spyro, and he loves you. That's one thing. You both kiss and hug. That's the other thing."

"That's right," Onyx said. "Kiwi's my girlfriend, Jewel's Cobalt's girlfriend, and Eclipse's Sunspot's girlfriend. We fall in love. That's what a girlfriend is."

Cynder fell silent for a minute. "You're right," she said. "I am Spyro's girlfriend. So that means that Spyro's my boyfriend." Eclipse nodded at her in agreement. "What was I thinking? I thought the 'girlfriend, boyfriend' routine can be embarrassing, but I guess it's okay to have a boyfriend and a girlfriend."

Sunspot yawned and went to sleep.

"Guys, we should get some rest," Eclipse said, "and by tomorrow morning, we'll continue our journey to rescue Spyro."

When everyone slept, Cynder looked out the view and thought, _Don't worry, Spyro. We'll rescue you, my love._


	12. Chapter 12: The Evil Dragon

**Chapter 12: The Evil Dragon**

The smoke from the fires filled Spyro's nose as he struggled to regain focus. Opening his eyes, he noticed that he's not laying on the grass but on a stonelike pillar surrounded by the flames below. His headache was bothering him. Putting his paws on his head, the sound of chains surprised him. Looking at his paws and feet, he saw that they're chained to the staple behind him.

Panicking, Spyro tried to escape, but the chains held him. He tried flying, but his wings couldn't move. Looking at the wings, he saw them chained together. Standing on his feet, he pulled on the shackles on his wrists with all his strength, only to slip and hit his lower jaw on the ground.

Getting up, Spyro pulled and struggled hard to break his shackles. It was no use. He gave up and panted. Suddenly, his ears picked up the sound of evil laughter and, remembering what that laughter was, rage filled his entire body. He looked up and saw Malefor flying down to him.

Malefor landed on his feet. "Hello, Spyro," he said, smiling wickedly. "Did you miss me?" Spyro just glared at him with smoke spewing from his nostrils. "Not saying anything, big boy?" He saw Spyro's mad expression and laughed. "Oh, don't give me that look." He came closer to him. "After all, our last meeting had ended so abruptly."

Outraged at sight of his archnemesis, Spyro growled at Malefor. "How the hell did you return from where we've defeated you?"

Malefor chuckled and laid his belly on the ground. "I wondered about that, young dragon," he said, "but I suspect that last year was only the beginning."

"It never would have happen if you had never returned, Malefor!" Spyro snarled. "So, what are you plotting this time besides shackling and chaining dragons?"

Malefor laughed. "Young dragon, you're such a little fool. You and Cynder might have defeated me, but this time, I'm back. I had no idea you'd be so enraged upon hearing that I returned. My whole plan was getting close until you and Cynder foiled it when I was defeated."

"But now that you're back, I'm so outraged, you damn monster!"

Smiling wickedly, Malefor brought his face close to Spyro's and said, "Did you see Volteer mortally wounded as hell? That was just a little message to never let you know that I've returned until after his funeral. I've waited to meet you again after Volteer's fate, and here you are in shackles, becoming my prisoner."

Spyro gave Malefor a dirty look. "Really? After all these attempts just to get your claws on me?" he asked sarcastically.

Smiling wickedly again, Malefor approached to Spyro and said, "That's exactly the whole thing, and I know just how to conquer the world one way or another with you out of my way." He grabbed him by his chest and brought him toward his eyes. "Imprison the hero in shackles for eternity."

Spyro's eyes widened in shock when he heard Malefor's words. Malefor threw him to the ground and laughed evilly.

"You monster."

"Now that I have you as my chained prisoner, Spyro, you will have to suffer torture by my minions for the rest of your life! And the same thing will go for your friends once I capture them! Not to mention all of the other dragons and the cheetah warriors! And as for Cynder, she'll be my prisoner in chains as well for double-crossing me! I will soon become the king, and everyone will be my shackled and chained prisoners and slaves! Mwahahahahahahaha!"

Filled with rage, Spyro shot up from the ground and ran toward Malefor to attack, only for his chains to stop him. Malefor laughed.

"Malefor, if you torture every one of the dragons, I'll..."

"What? Rattle your chains at me and cry while begging for mercy?" Malefor laughed, hitting his claw on the ground.

Spyro wasn't through yet. "When I get my claws on you, Malefor, I'll attack you and kill you off to hell, you vile, vicious, evil, wicked bastard!"

The Dark Master whacked Spyro, sending him toward the staple. He grabbed his neck and snarled, "You little fool! Nothing can stop me now, not even you now that you're my prisoner in chains! Everyone will bow before me, and you will be my chained prisoner to suffer pain and torture while in shackles for all eternity!"

"You'll never get away with it, you dark freak!"

Malefor grabbed Spyro's neck and choked him for a few seconds. He then dropped him and flew away, laughing evilly. "Then you might as well get used to it, Spyro! You can't win this time now that you're my prisoner! Mwahahahahahaha!"

Coughing from all the choking, Spyro slowly stood up, and when he looked up, Malefor vanished. Suddenly, sadness filled his entire body when his anger faded. Feeling doomed, he stood back and slept by the staple.


	13. Chapter 13: Sad Memories

**Chapter 13: Sad Memories**

As if Spyro had awaken from a daze, his eyes focused on the walls of a cave he's in. As he looked around, he called out his friends' names. His only answer was an echo. "Where exactly am I?" he asked.

"Hello, young dragon," a voice said.

Spyro recognized that voice. _Was that Ignitus?_ he thought. He turned and saw Ignitus and Volteer smiling at him. Tears of joy filled his eyes when he said, "Volteer! Ignitus! It's so good to see you!"

"Same thing for you, Spyro," Ignitus said.

Spyro looked tearfully at Ignitus and asked, "Ignitus, why did you have to sacrifice yourself so Cynder and I can stop Malefor? Why?"

"Young dragon, it's the only thing I have to do for you to stop Malefor. Even if I couldn't, Malefor can take over the world still. Besides, Spyro, I thought you could have died in that world with Cynder, but now I've heard that you're still alive, and as a matter of fact, I'm proud of you."

"Just like what Cynder told me when she was proud of me."

"She was?" Volteer asked. "What did she say?"

"She said that if it weren't for me, she'd still be Malefor's servant. It explains why she loved me."

Ignitus grinned. "So that explains the whole thing. Well, young dragon, you're the best hero to us, even to Cynder. So long."

Spyro saw Volteer and Ignitus turning away and ran to them. He grabbed their tails and cried, "Wait! No! Don't leave me! I don't want to lose you again!"

Ignitus and Volteer turned their heads to Spyro and saw him crying.

"Young dragon," Ignitus said, bringing Spyro close to him, "I'm sorry, but we have to go. We'll be there in your heart." He then dried Spyro's tears.

"But, Ignitus, I miss you so very much. I miss Volteer, too."

"Why do you miss me more than Volteer? Come on, Spyro, tell us why."

"Because...because..." Spyro choked up a bit until he cried it out. "Because you're like a father to me, Ignitus!"

Ignitus gasped in surprise. "Spyro! I had no idea you would see me as a father to you."

"I should've told you, Ignitus." He buried his eyes in Ignitus's arm and cried. "Your sacrifice broke my heart big time! I should've wished you'd go through the flames with us so that we can beat Malefor together, but now that you're gone, I never had a chance to tell you! I should've wished that, Ignitus! I'm sorry!"

Ignitus patted Spyro on the back and said, "There, there, young dragon. There, there."

"Remember what Ignitus said, Spyro," Volteer said. "When a dragon dies, he doesn't truly leave the world."

Spyro looked at Ignitus and Volteer with tearful eyes. "But life was never the same without Ignitus and you, Volteer," he sniffled as his tears fell to the ground. "I feel so heartbroken ever since you both died. What else will a dragon do without you?"

Ignitus patted Spyro's head and said, "You have to stop living in the past, Spyro. Dragons who died never show their faces again."

"He's right, young dragon," Volteer said. "Besides, you still have Cynder, Cyril, Terrador, and all the others."

Spyro dried his eyes in understanding, and when he looked, he saw Ignitus and Volteer disappearing.

"Remember who you are," Ignitus said.

"No! Please! Come back!" Spyro cried.

"Remember, young dragon."

"Ignitus! Volteer!"

"Remember."

"Don't leave me! Come back!" Spyro cried as everything faded away.

_"Spyro..." a voice said as everyting faded. "Wake up."_

Back in reality, Cynder was shaking Spyro to wake him up. "Come on, Spyro, please wake up," she said as she shook him.

Spyro awoke and groaned, still with eyes shut. He then opened his eyes and placed his chained paws on his head. "Oh, my head," he groaned.

"Guys, Spyro's awake!" Cynder said happily.

Onyx and his friends, who were at the edge with Sparx, saw Spyro and approached him.

"Spyro! Are you okay?" Sparx asked.

"No," Spyro said. "My head hurts real bad." He looked at his friends and said, "How'd you find me here?"

"Terrador showed us where they've taken you," Valentina said. "When we came in, we had to sneak in here to rescue you."

Sunspot placed his paw on Spyro's shoulder and said, "It's great to see you again, my friend."

"Same thing to you, Sunspot," Spyro smiled. He then looked at Cynder and said, "Cynder, I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry I ever yelled at you. It's just that..."

Cynder shushed Spyro in interruption and said, "I forgive you, and I'm sorry that I ever hit you. I never should have yelled at you."

"I forgive you, my love," Spyro said, hugging Cynder.

Cynder looked at Spyro's shackles and said, "We got to get you out of these shackles." She then turned away. "But how?"

"I know!" Onyx said. "We can try to pick our claws on his shackles' locks."

"Then let's get to it," Lupe said.

Sunspot, Eclipse, Cobalt, and Jewel unlocked the shackles off Spyro's paws and feet. As for Cynder, she unlocked the shackles off his wings with her tail.

"Thanks, guys," Spyro smiled with an awe.

"Let's get out of here, guys," Jordan said, "before Malefor gets here."

"But how?"

"There's no time, Spyro," Cynder said. "Let's go."

All the young dragons manage to escape from Malefor's temple, and they all flew out to return to Warfang.


	14. Chapter 14: Rescuing Hunter

**Chapter 14: Rescuing Hunter**

The young dragons arrived at Warfang, where Terrador, Cyril, and their mates were happy to see Spyro alive.

"We're so glad you're back, Spyro," Terrador said. " We were having faith that they'll rescue you, and they did."

"Yeah, things are going mad right now," Spyro said. "We've got to stop Malefor, but this time, we must kill him."

"Spyro, we can't. He's too powerful and dangerous this time."

"I'm afraid we must. If we don't, we're as doomed as enslaved in shackles and chains."

"Spyro's right," Cynder said. "He told us on the way back."

"Hmm," Terrador said, rubbing his neck. "You're right, Spyro. If we can't destroy him, we'd be prisoners and slaves forever."

"And that's what we must do," Spyro said.

"We have to save Hunter first," Cyril said.

"Huh? What happened to Hunter after I vanished?" Spyro asked.

"As we speak, my mate came in and told us that Malefor's minions had shackled Hunter while he was guarding the temple. He tried to fight back, but he was powerless. Now they took him away."

"To where?"

"Somewhere in the forest. I checked the magic pool, only to know that he's in the forest."

"Then I must go there and rescue him," Spyro said.

"Go with Cynder," Terrador said. "She'll help you as you go."

"Good luck out there, young dragon," Cyril said, "and be careful."

In the forest by sunset, Spyro and Cynder flew across the woods and searched around for Hunter. Landing on the ground due to tired wings, they continued to search.

"I sure hope he's okay," Spyro said to himself.

At the mountains, Hunter, who was beaten with bruises and cuts, was chained to a rock behind him by his hands and feet. He was struggling to break free from his shackles by pulling on them, only to realize that they can't break. Giving up, he stood back and sat by the rock with hands on his knees and his head hanging down. "I'm doomed," he said to himself.

As Spyro and Cynder searched around, Spyro sniffed the air until Hunter's scent entered his nose. "Cynder, I got his scent," he said. "Let's go!"

Spyro and Cynder ran through the woods, and when they arrived at the mountains, they found Hunter.

"Hunter, are you okay? It's us," Spyro said.

Hunter looks up and sees Spyro and Cynder approaching him. "Spyro," he said. "Thank goodness you're here with Cynder. I thought I'm doomed for sure. Those creeps shackled me after beating me up."

"Never mind that for now," Spyro said. "Let's get you out of these shackles."

Spyro and Cynder picked the locks with their claws, and Hunter was free from his shackles as he rubbed his wrists.

"Thanks, my friends," Hunter grinned. "Now let's get out of here before they get here."

Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder managed to escape from the mountains and ran into the forest. By nighttime, they got lost in the woods when they went the wrong ways, and Spyro complained about it until Cynder told him not to panic.

"I'm sure we'll find our way back to Warfang tomorrow morning. Trust me, Spyro."

"But how can we get back, Cynder?"

"We'll figure it out tomorrow morning. Good night, Spyro."

"Good night, Cynder."

By morning, Spyro and Cynder continued their journey down the forest with Hunter. Spyro looked around to see if any minions show up, but none had showed up. Then, he saw something from afar. "Warfang!" he exclaimed. "We found our way back!"

Cynder looked at the far distance. There was no mistaking it. It was Warfang.

"Spyro, you're right!" Cynder smiled. "Come on, let's get to it!"

Hunter, Spyro, and Cynder raced down the forest and arrived at Warfang.

In the temple, Cyril and Terrador had to help recover Hunter while Spyro watched out the balcony. With a stern face, he knew he must put an end to Malefor's life once and for all.

Cynder approached Spyro and asked, "See anything?"

"No, but I know we must stop him."

"So do I, but I worry that maybe Terrador's right that Malefor's too powerful this time."

Spyro placed his paw on Cynder's and said, "Don't worry, Cynder. We'll work together to kill him."

"Oh, Spyro," Cynder said, kissing Spyro.

Sunspot and Cobalt came to Spyro and Cynder, and Spyro asked, "How's Hunter? Is he gonna be okay?"

"Terrador said he'll be fine," Sunspot said. "Cyril just went looking for the red gems to help him recover."

Spyro sighed and said, "That's good to hear."

By sunset, Spyro watched the clouds roll by with Onyx. He laid his belly on the ground and said, "Isn't it nice to watch the clouds roll by, Onyx?"

"Yeah, Spyro," Onyx said, "it sure is."

"Spyro, Onyx, it's time to eat!" Cyril's voice called from inside.

"Come on, Onyx," Spyro said when he stood on his feet.

"Right behind you," Onyx said as he followed Spyro inside the temple.


	15. Chapter 15: New Dragons

**Chapter 15: New Dragons**

In Malefor's lair, Malefor was furious that Spyro was rescued. He paced around in circles, growling. "I can't believe Spyro was rescued," he growled. "How can I conquer the world with him rescued from my clutches? I told my minions to guard him, but why didn't they listen to me at all?"

Malefor paced around until he stopped. "Oh, never mind that little fool! I'll send all of my minions to spread around the world on the day after tomorrow, and once I do, the world will be mine forever!" He then laughed evilly. "And once I capture that Spyro again, including all of his friends and Cynder, they will be in shackles and chains for all eternity if they ever refuse to join me, and they will be my prisoners forever and ever!" He laughed again.

Meanwhile, in Warfang, Terrador was at the balcony with Spyro and Sparx when Cyril came in and said, "Terrador, we got more company in the temple. They want to see us." He turned to Spyro and said, "And they want to see you, too, young dragon."

"Me?" Spyro asked in surprise.

"Yes. We told them the full story about you, and they would like to see you."

"Sounds like they're here to see you, Spyro," Sparx said.

"That's what he said, Sparx," Spyro said.

In the other room, Spyro has met newer dragons. He met Blazer, Glacius, Bolt, Apollonir, Ambrose, Auroroa, and Maelstorm. **(These OCs belong to Helix Drago.)**

"Ah, you must be Spyro," Ambrose said. "We've heard so much about you."

"Yes, I'm likely to agree," Apollonir added.

"It, it sure is nice to meet you all," Spyro said nervously. "I, I had no idea I get to see you here."

Apollonir chuckled. "Well, now you do."

"But why are you all here?"

"Malefor's coming up with a plan," Bolt said, "which is why we're here to protect the temple."

"He is?"

"Yes. I heard from a cheetah that Malefor was furious about your rescue, and he said that if he captures you again, he'll have your friends and your mate chained and shackled as well if they refuse to join him, and he will conquer the world."

"No."

"That's why we're here to help," Glacius said.

"But how can we stop him? He's powerful."

"True," Cynder said when she came in, "but we had found a way last year. You and I used our beams to take him out back in the other world."

"I know that, Cynder, but what I heard from him was that last year was only the beginning."

"That's what you said to me last night, Spyro."

Spyro sighed and lowered his head. "I wish Ignitus were here to see us again."

Cynder placed her paw on Spyro's shoulder and said, "Don't start that again, Spyro. How many times have I got to tell you?"

"Cynder, I saw him and Volteer in my dream. I told him that he's like a father to me, which is why I miss him very much. I also miss Volteer, even though he speaks too much. Now life's never the same without them."

"It's not your fault, Spyro, and neither is ours. Besides, you still have me and the others."

"I know."

"We need to stop Malefor once and for all," Terrador said, "but we need to work together."

"That's what we must do," Heartleaf said.

"All right, everyone," Blazer said, "listen up! Malefor's planning to rule the world. He'll be starting the plan by the day after tomorrow, and when his minions get here in Warfang, we'll take them out."

"And while you do that," Spyro said, "I will go get Malefor and kill him."

"Spyro, are you nuts?" Sparx asked. "He's too powerful and dangerous."

"I'm afraid that's the only way to keep Warfang safe, Sparx. If Malefor's not stopped, he'll have all of us as his prisoners in shackles and chains to conquer the world."

"That's what he told us when we rescued him," Cynder said. "You heard what he said."

Sparx, realizing what Spyro had said after the rescue, slapped his forehead and said, "Why didn't I remember?"

"That's rather a clever idea, young dragon," Blazer said to Spyro, "but it's not that easy. Not since he's powerful."

"That's what everyone said to me," Spyro said. "Cynder and I took him out with our beams last year, except we didn't know last year was only the beginning until now."

"Who told you that?" Frostbite asked.

"Malefor told me, just before I was rescued."

"Spyro," Terrador said, "I forgot to ask you this. How did get out from where you've beaten him?"

Spyro looked at Terrador and said, "I asked him the same question, but he didn't tell me. He just wondered about it."

"Well, never mind that then. Be prepared on the day after tomorrow, Spyro, because this is it. This will be Malefor's last moment."

"I'm with him," Cynder said.

After a meeting with new dragons, Spyro looked out the balcony with Cynder. He knew that he will bring Malefor down because the battle will soon begin.


	16. Chapter 16: Last Wills

**Chapter 16: Last Wills**

By nighttime, Terrador stared at the night sky with a frown when Cynder came out and stared at the night sky.

"Tell Spyro to get ready," Terrador said. "This is it."

"I will," Cynder said, "but I'm worried about him going in to fight Malefor alone. I have to go with him. He and I fought Malefor last year."

"Of course you'll go with him, Cynder, but I'm concerned about what Malefor will do to you since when you no longer became his servant."

"Trust me, Terrador. I won't let him use me again. If it weren't for Spyro, I'd still be his servant today."

"Yes, I knew that years ago when Spyro told us. This time, we shall avenge Volteer's death."

"Let me go with Spyro. I'd get worried about what will happen to him while fighting Malefor. I don't wanna see him get killed. I had a nightmare about him getting killed in Malefor's claws last night."

"Trust me, Cynder. You will go with him. I'm sure you'd take care of him and make sure no harm comes to him while fighting Malefor."

"Then I'll go tell him." She then walked in the temple to talk to Spyro.

Inside his room, Spyro sat on the ground with the thoughts of him and Ignitus in his mind when Cynder came in and said, "Be prepared, Spyro. We're prepared to avenge Volteer's death."

Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "I always will be, Cynder."

Hunter, in full recovery, came in the room and said, "Spyro, Cynder. I want you at the magic pool. I have Ignitus's last will."

"What's a last will?" Spyro asked.

"It's when a dragon leaves his last moments by paper at the time of his death," Cynder said.

"That's not all. I have Volteer's last will as well," Hunter said. "Now, come to the magic pool."

At the magic pool with Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, Cyril, and Terrador, Hunter read Ignitus's last will.

"'I, Ignitus the Fire Guardian Dragon, of sound mind and body, do hereby leave the gifts to the young dragons who make me proud. To Spyro, a young dragon who had rescued the Guardian Dragons and released Cynder from Malefor's clutches with great courage, I leave a dragon armor.'" He handed the bag to Spyro, who opened it to reveal the armor he had worn last year.

"That's the armor I wore last year," Spyro said.

"'To Cynder, who had made a wise choice to side against Malefor with the help of Spyro, I leave a dragon armor.'" Hunter handed the bag to Cynder, who opened it to reveal the armor she had worn last year.

"That's the armor I remember wearing," Cynder said.

Hunter then read Volteer's last will.

"'I, Volteer the Electric Guardian Dragon, of sound mind and body, wish to thank those who care about me. I shall thank Spyro for rescuing me, Cynder for making a wise choice to side against Malefor, and I shall thank Terrador and Cyril and Ignitus for everything, even in the past. And to everyone who cares about me, I leave a picture of the Guardian Dragons with me and Ignitus included just to remember us and be with them in their hearts.'" He picked up a huge picture of the Guardian Dragons with Ignitus and Volteer in it and held it on the wall.

"We will miss you, Volteer," Terrador said with his claw on his chest, "and we will stop Malefor to avenge your death."

"And may your spirit live around the world like the spirit of Ignitus," Cyril said.

Spyro and Cynder lowered their heads, and Spyro said, "I will always miss you and Ignitus, Volteer, even when I saw you in a dream."

"May your spirits live forever in this world," Cynder said, "and I, too, will miss you."

"Hey, we'll all miss him and Ignitus, Cynder," Sparx said. He flew to Spyro and said, "Don't let their deaths distract you, fella. Just remember that they'll be in your heart like we told you."

"Thank you, Sparx," Spyro said.

"Spyro," Terrador said to Spyro to get his attention, "I want you and Cynder to be careful while fighting Malefor. There is no telling how powerful he can be since his return."

"I will," Spyro promised. "Malefor won't stand a chance against us again."

"Don't worry," Cynder said. "I'll be there with you. We'll fight him, and together, we will destroy him. Remember that you're not alone."

Spyro hugged Cynder and said, "I'm never alone, Cynder. I'll never be alone."


	17. Chapter 17: The Battle

**Chapter 17: The Battle**

Two days later after the last wills of Ignitus and Volteer, it was time for battle.

Spyro and Cynder put on their dragon armors, and the Guardians had trained their new friends how to fight and defend. All the dragons left the temple and flew to battle. The Cheetah Warriors followed the dragons for battle. Malefor's minions flew to battle as well.

_"Remember who you are,"_ were the words from Ignitus in Spyro's head. Spyro wiped a tear from his eye with his paw. _I will remember who I am,_ he thought.

"I don't know about this, but I sure have a bad feeling," Onyx said.

"We'll win the battle or die trying," Duke said.

"I sure hope everyone survives the battle except those minions," Valentina said.

"Don't worry about it, Val," Cynder said. "I just hope you were trained well enough."

"We have been training for weeks, Cynder."

"Guys, if it kills me," Lupe said, "we'll be able to save Warfang from Malefor."

"As long as we stick together," Onyx said.

"Exactly," Lupe said.

"Remember, Spyro," Cynder said to Spyro, "we're working together to defeat Malefor."

"I aware that," Spyro said.

"Just be careful as we work together."

"Don't worry about me, Cynder. We've done it before."

"Flying enemies straight ahead!" Sunspot shouted.

"I can see them!" Eclipse added.

"Here they come!" Onyx added.

"Attack!" Terrador roared, and all the dragons spat out fireballs and iceballs. Others blew electricity, flame, and ice. Terrador used his earth powers to trap the minions with vines.

Spyro and Cynder fought their way through Malefor's minions, using their element breaths, but Cynder only has wind breath and siren scream.

"Malefor can't be far now!" Spyro said as he fought. "We'll get rid of him for sure this time!"

"I just hope we can kill him this time!" Cynder said.

"For the future of the Dragon Realms!"

It was just about a while later when Spyro and Cynder arrived at Malefor's lair. They fly through the tunnel and right into a gigantic room so empty with the exceptance for Malefor, who had turned his head to see them.

"Ah, Spyro and Cynder," Malefor said, smiling evilly. "I was hoping we'd meet again, and now we have."

"Malefor, this time we're going to kill you!" Spyro snarled. "No dragon could've escaped from his prison, so I demand a damn explanation! How did you get out of that world I've repaired?"

Malefor chuckled. "Very well, since you had to be so mad. I was freed by a few of my minions when they came to that world I attempted to destroy in the Great Cleansing. I could've finished what I should've finished, except I plot to have my revenge on you two first."

"Does killing Volteer mean anything to you?"

"No, Spyro. That was just a message I had told you days ago. A message that wouldn't let you know that I've returned for my revenge until after his funeral."

Spyro growled softly. "Malefor, this time, I will kill you for the Guardian Dragon you murdered!"

"Hah! I'd like to see you try, Spyro, especially you, Cynder."

"No longer will I be your servant, Malefor!" Cynder hissed. "You made me your servant once; it will not happen again!"

Malefor chuckled. "I do believe you're missing the point. Everyone will still believe you're a monster for all the things you've done."

"That's a lie, Malefor!" Spyro growled.

Malefor frowned. "Young dragon, Cynder will still be considered a monster despite defeating me."

"You're wrong, Malefor, because now that Cynder had made a wise choice to side against you last year, she and I are both in this together!"

Malefor growled. "So be it! Prepare to die!" He then flew up in the air.

Spyro and Cynder flew after Malefor, and Spyro unleashed his firebreath with Cynder unleashing her poison breath. Malefor dodged the attacks. Cynder charged toward Malefor to bite his neck, but Malefor whacked her away with his claw. Spyro jumped on Malefor's back and started biting on his wing. Malefor roared painfully, grabbed Spyro, and threw him to the ground.

"You cannot stop me, young dra-" Malefor got cut off when Cynder jumped on his neck and bit it. He roared and then grabbed Cynder off his neck and threw her to the ground. He stormed toward her and Spyro and snarled, "I'll teach you both to bite me!"

Spyro suddenly jumped off the ground and rammed his head on Malefor's chest, knocking him to the ground. Cynder jumped and hit him with her tail.

Suddenly Malefor knocked Spyro and Cynder away with his tail. "I've had enough! This is between me and you, Spyro! Prepare to die!" He charged toward Spyro, and they both fell down the slope of the mountain.

"Spyro! Noo!" Cynder cried.

While rolling down the hill, Malefor and Spyro fought, biting and scratching, and by the time they reach the bottom, Spyro blew his fire breath at Malefor's face, which made Malefor roar.

Suddenly Malefor grabbed Spyro and threw him to a boulter, which broke Spyro's armor off his body. He grabbed his tail with his teeth and slammed him to the ground. He slashed his back and whacked him to the mountain slope with his tail.

Spyro was bleeding with bruises all over his body. He groaned painfully while struggling to get up, but he was then pinned down by Malefor when he grabbed his neck.

"You cannot stop me, Spyro," Malefor said, smiling wickedly. "I am unstoppable. One day I'll be king of Warfang. Everyone will bow before me as slaves in shackles and chains, and you will be my chained prisoner to suffer torture in the name of my power!" He laughed evilly as he tossed Spyro toward the boulder. He pinned him to the ground before Spyro can get up. "And besides, who would you be without me, young dragon?"

Spyro opened his eyes to look at Malefor with a glare. "Time to find out," he said.

Spyro blew his ice breath at Malefor's eyes, forcing Malefor to let go of him. He jumped on him and slashed his chest and neck many times. He jumped off and blew his fire breath at his face. Using his earth power, the vines pinned him to the ground, and he blew his electricity breath all around his body.

Malefor broke free from the vines, and he is really angry.

"I've had enough of this!" Malefor roared. "Prepare to die, Spyro!" He then charged toward Spyro.

Spyro flew up in the air, and Malefor went after him. Spyro charged toward Malefor and slashed his chest again. He burned his face and chest with his fire breath and then whacked his head with his tail.

Suddenly, Spyro's body glowed purple, which means it's time for his Fury Breath. "No more of your evil!" he roared. He unleashed his Fury Breath, which struck Malefor in the chest, hitting him down, down to the ground.

Falling down to the ground, Malefor violently crashed on the rocks by his back.

Spyro looked down to see Malefor's motionless and mangled body, his blood everywhere on the rocks. Suddenly losing his strength from all the injuries he suffered, he flew down to the mountain and landed on it by the feet. His legs wobbled, and then he fell on the ground, unconscious.


	18. Chapter 18: Honeymoon

**Chapter 18: Honeymoon**

As the weather started to rain, Cynder approached the unconscious Spyro and shook him to wake him up. "Spyro," she said. "Spyro, are you all right? Spyro, open your eyes. Spyro!"

Spyro opened his eyes, and he saw Cynder. "Cynder..." he said weakly, coughing up blood. "...is, is Malefor...?"

"He's dead, Spyro," Cynder said. "Warfang is safe again. The minions are wiped out." She then hugged Spyro. "Oh, please don't die on me, Spyro. I don't wanna lose you."

Spyro hugged back, coughing up blood again. "Well...at least I still got you."

"I love you, Spyro."

"I love you too, Cynder."

"Spyro," Terrador said as he flew down, his claws full of small red gems. "I saw the whole thing. You are the bravest dragon I've ever seen." He chuckled and said, "Didn't think I'd bring some gems with, did you?" He dropped the gems, and the pieces went straight toward Spyro and recovered his wounds.

"Thank you, Terrador," Spyro said as he stood on his feet. "I never thought I was gonna die soon."

Cynder covered Spyro's mouth. "Don't say that again, Spyro," she said.

Spyro grinned. "I won't."

Within a few seconds later, Spyro and Cynder kissed.

It was a few years later after the death of the Dark Master. Spyro and Cynder have become Warfang's best heroes. Their friends have left Warfang for Dragon Valley, where they told the others the full story. The world of dragons has become a new world for all dragons everywhere.

At the meadow, Spyro and Cynder were just walking down, not speaking a word. Just then, they stopped walking.

"Spyro, how come we didn't talk?" Cynder asked.

"I was just wondering," Spyro said. "After everything we've been through to defeat Malefor, I think now will be our time."

"What do you mean?"

"Cynder, will you be my mate?"

Cynder gasped and hugged Spyro. "Oh, Spyro, of course I will! I never thought you'd ask!"

It was months later when the wedding began in Warfang. Everyone was invited to the wedding.

"Oh, I can't believe it's happening right now," Onyx said. "Never knew it would come."

"Hey, what can a dragon say?" Kiwi said. "After all, marriage is marriage."

Sunspot put his paw on Eclipse's. "Romance is in the air with our friends going to marry at last, and pretty soon we'll be together, my dear Eclipse," he said.

Eclipse scoffed. "Of all the corny," she said before kissing Sunspot's cheek.

Jewel was crying on Cobalt's shoulder.

"Jewel, what's the matter?" Cobalt asked Jewel.

"Oh, I just cry at weddings like this," Jewel said. "I'm so happy to see Spyro and Cynder going to marry at last. It's just so beautiful!"

Cobalt hugged Jewel. "It is indeed."

Lupe was so happy his scales had turned golden. "This is so amazing!" he cried. "Spyro and Cynder are going to marry at last! I would love to see this!"

Valentina scoffed. "Just don't get too excited and all," she said.

"You wanna know something? Happiness always comes around with it comes to romance," Jordan said.

"True, true," Duke said.

Just then, Spyro and Cynder came in, both wearing their armors. They approached Maelstorm at the center, and Maelstorm began his speech.

"We are gathered here for the wedding of the two heroes who risked their lives to save the Dragon Realms from the evil Dark Master and became the best heroes. Love has become a gift to their hearts. Without them, the Dragon Realms would have been in the claws of the Dark Master. Spyro, do you take Cynder to be your mate in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do," Spyro said.

"Cynder, do you take Spyro to be your mate in sickness and health until death do you part?"

"I do," Cynder said.

"I now pronounce you dragon and dragoness. You may kiss the mate."

Everyone applauded as Spyro and Cynder kissed. The Cheetah Warriors threw roses and flowers at them. Spyro and Cynder then left Warfang to begin their honeymoon.

On their honeymoon, Spyro and Cynder were in the beach. They were relaxing and watching the sunset over the ocean.

Spyro looked at Cynder and said, "Cynder my love, we did it. We saved Warfang again."

Cynder chuckled. "Of course we did, Spyro. After all, I am proud to have you."

"And I am proud to have you too."

Spyro and Cynder chuckled.

"We are proud to be heroes. I love you, Spyro."

"I love you, Cynder."

Spyro and Cynder looked at each other, and as the sun went down, they kissed a kiss of heroic love.


End file.
